nickelodeon20fandomcom-20200213-history
Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy in Memoriam transcript
Stick Stickly: "And now, back to SpongeBob's Grand Adventures, right here, on Nickelodeon 2.0." Scene 1: The Krusty Krab French Narrator: Eet ees offeecially lunch time aht ze krusty krahb, ahnd spahngebahb ees doing hees pahtty fleeppeeng business like usual. Cut to SpongeBob who's still flipping the krabby patties on the grill in the Krusty Krab kitchen and serving the customers........ Telephone Ringing SpongeBob: "I got it, I got it, here I come." SpongeBob picks up the wireless shell phone and gets a telephone call from Bikini Bottom Hospital. SpongeBob (on the wireless shell phone): "Hello?" Dr. Gilliam (on the other wireless shell phone): "Why hello, SpongeBob, this is Shady Shoals Retirement Home, is your pink starfish friend you call Patrick with you?" SpongeBob (on the wireless shell phone): "No, Dr. Gilliam, Patrick's at home in his house enjoying himself and I'm still at work here at the Krusty Krab, can I take a message, please?" Dr. Gilliam (on the other wireless shell phone): "Just tell Patrick that Barnacle Boy doesn't have much time left to live." SpongeBob's heart sinks right in his chest just as he stands there, not able to speak. His mouth's wide open, but he's not too peculiar with death and dying and he knows Barnacle Boy's time might come, but he's not expecting it any single time soon. Dr. Gilliam (on the other wireless shell phone): "SpongeBob? are you still there?" SpongeBob (on the wireless shell phone): "Uh......yeah......Dr. Gilliam......I'm......right.....here." Dr. Gilliam (on the other wireless shell phone): "Did you get the message? about Barnacle Boy?" SpongeBob (on the wireless shell phone): "Yes, Dr. Gilliam, I'll make sure to give Patrick the message." Mr. Krabs walks around where SpongeBob's located. SpongeBob (on the wireless shell phone): "Well, I gotta get right back to work, bye, Dr. Gilliam." Dr. Gilliam (on the other wireless shell phone): "Bye, SpongeBob, don't let the Krusty Krab burn down in a crisp." SpongeBob hangs up the wireless shell phone. Mr. Krabs: "So, SpongeBob, who was that on the shell phone with you?" SpongeBob: "That was Dr. Gilliam, Mr. Krabs, Barnacle Boy's not doing too well and he may be on the verge of.....of....In Fear I can't even say it!" Mr. Krabs: "I understand that Barnacle Boy's super special and entertaining to you and Patrick just like Mermaid Man was, me boy, I'll tell you what, Sandy, Squidward and I will speak to Patrick about it, now back to work you go, young lad." SpongeBob goes right back to the Krusty Krab kitchen to do more krabby patty flipping. Goo Lagoon SpongeBob's sitting right at a picnic table with Sandy, Fred and Tom. Sandy: "SpongeBob, are you alright? y'all seem distracted today." SpongeBob: "No, Sandy, it's Barnacle Boy, he's in the hospital, Nervously I think he might be-" SpongeBob covers his mouth to prevent himself from saying the word dying. Sandy: "Don't worry about it, SpongeBob, he's in the hospital, right? I'm pretty sure he'll be just perfectly fine." Tom: "Wasn't it incredibly amazing how Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy defeated Man Ray and the Dirty Bubble in their young years, SpongeBob?" SpongeBob: "Oh yeah, it was really super thrilling." Tom: "Wait right here, my bus is right in the park, follow me." SpongeBob, Sandy and Fred follow Tom right over to the bus and Mr. Krabs and Squidward get on as well and the bus drives around all the way to Bikini Bottom Hospital and Patrick comes along with them. Bikini Bottom Hospital Tom: "Okay, we're here." Mr. Krabs: "Thanks a bunch, Tom." SpongeBob, Patrick, Sandy, Squidward, Mr. Krabs, Fred and Tom walk around on their way to the Bikini Bottom Hospital entrance. SpongeBob: Nervously Patrick: "What seems to be the matter, buddy?" SpongeBob: "It's just that I don't like hospitals that much, Patrick." Patrick: "Now don't worry about it, SpongeBob, we're right with you, we're pretty sure some entertainment from Barnacle Boy will cheer you up a bit, it always does." SpongeBob, Patrick, Sandy, Squidward, Mr. Krabs, Fred and Tom enter Bikini Bottom Hospital to sign in to the receptionist fish to sign in to visit Barnacle Boy. Fred: "We're here to pay Barnacle Boy a visit." Receptionist Fish: "He's upstairs in room 212, take the elevator to the 5th floor, it'll be the 3rd room on your right down the hallway." Fred: "Thanks a bunch, ma'am." SpongeBob, Patrick, Sandy, Squidward, Mr. Krabs, Fred and Tom go right into the elevator and go right up to Barnacle Boy's hospital room, but when they get there, they see Dr. Gilliam right by Barnacle Boy's now empty hospital bed. Patrick: "Barnacle Boy, we're here." Dr. Gilliam: "SpongeBob? Patrick? this isn't easy for me to tell you, but Barnacle Boy's gone for good right now." SpongeBob, Patrick, Sandy, Squidward, Mr. Krabs, Fred and Tom look around at Barnacle Boy's empty hospital bed. SpongeBob: "No, no, no, no, no, it can't be, noooooooooooooooooo!" SpongeBob: Wildly SpongeBob runs away in flooding tear drops. Mr. Krabs: "SpongeBob! come back! waaaaaaaaait!" Mr. Krabs begins chasing SpongeBob around, but SpongeBob crashes right into 1 of the empty carts. Crash! Mr. Krabs: "SpongeBob, are you alright?" A nurse fish comes right by and sees what just happened. Nurse Fish: "Oh my word, what's going on?" Mr. Krabs: "Oh thank goodness you're here, me very best fry cook, a bit freaked out over the passing of 1 of his own television and comic book hero idols, Barnacle Boy, had a bit of an accident here." Nurse Fish: "Well let's get your fry cook checked out then." The nurse fish takes SpongeBob right over to an examination room to have him checked out. Later on.......... Sandy: "What just happened to SpongeBob, Mr. Krabs?" Mr. Krabs: "Well, he's not injured, he just freaked out over the passin' of Barnacle Boy and had a bit of an accident out there." Back home at SpongeBob and Gary's house SpongeBob Up: "It just isn't fair, 1st Grandpa Squarepants left me, then Mermaid Man and now Barnacle Boy, why did he need to pass away?" Patrick: "Well, SpongeBob, just like your grandfather and Mermaid Man, Barnacle Boy's in the skies of undersea heaven right now, but I agree with you, Wildly why did he need to pass away?" SpongeBob: "Can Gary and I be excused, please?" Gary: "Meow." SpongeBob goes right over to his bedroom and Gary follows him around. SpongeBob looks right through some photographs of the late Mermaid Man and the late Barnacle Boy from the original classic SpongeBob Squarepants episodes. SpongeBob and Gary fall asleep. The very next morning, SpongeBob, Patrick and Sandy walk around on their way to Mr. Krabs and Pearl's house. Perch Perkins: "Well that's all for today, and this is Perch Perkins reporting that Barnacle Boy's now deceased at the age of 77." SpongeBob: "Just like I said, he and Mermaid Man are both gone for good right now." Patrick: "I agree here." Sandy: "I know they are, but it's all part of the great mystery of life." SpongeBob: "Can we go to the funeral ceremony?" Mr. Krabs: "Of course we can go to the funeral ceremony, me boy, it'll be a bad idea not to go, after all, he and Mermaid Man resided his entire career at Shady Shoals Retirement Home," Patrick: "and plus, they got all of the yummy good krabby dogs, so count me in." French Narrator: Twelve hours lahtair....... Bikini Bottom Church/Barnacle Boy's closed casket funeral ceremony SpongeBob: "Now when we get inside the building, don't make any jokes, we're here to pay our tributes for him, that's all we're here to do." They all go inside the church building......... Reverend Gunderson: "Thanks a bunch for being here, everybody, we're all here today to celebrate the entire life and memories of Barnacle Boy, an undersea comic book hero who's now reunited with Mermaid Man in the skies of undersea heaven." Tom goes right up to the podium. Tom: "I always liked Barnacle Boy along with Mermaid Man just as much as my wife, Nancy, my son, Timmy collects Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy merchandise and watches the television and movie series and plays the video games as well." Reverend Gunderson: "Well that's all the time we have for today, now let's take Barnacle Boy's casket right outta the church building and all the way to Bikini Bottom Cemetery." The pallbearer fish carry Barnacle Boy's closed casket and slowly walk around right outta the church building and SpongeBob, Patrick, Sandy, Squidward, Mr. Krabs, Mrs. Puff, Fred, Tom, Nancy, Timmy and Larry follow them around. Bikini Bottom Cemetery Barnacle Boy's closed casket's about to be buried right underneath the grave pit. Reverend Gunderson: "Goodbye and farewell, Barnacle Boy, may you reunite with Mermaid Man in the skies of undersea heaven." Barnacle Boy's closed casket's now buried right underneath the grave pit. Mermaid Man's tomb statue reads: R.I.P. Mermaid Man (1917-2012) and Barnacle Boy's tomb statue reads: R.I.P. Barnacle Boy (1933-2019). The Sit-Down Potluck Patrick: "Hot diggity dog, I knew it, krabby dogs, my most absolute favorite!" SpongeBob: "Wow, Patrick, I always knew they would have everything around here to remember Barnacle Boy by." Patrick: "They sure do, SpongeBob, they sure do." Mr. Krabs: "Alright, come on, you 2, it's time for the official meeting." Meanwhile............ Reverend Gunderson: "This cash and stuff will all go over to Nancy." Nancy: "Yes, finally!" Peterson: "And by the way, SpongeBob, you get to take home all of this wonderful Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy merchandise in this box." SpongeBob: "Wow, this is the greatest event of my entire life, so many things to remember them by." Back home at SpongeBob and Gary's house SpongeBob: "Well, Patrick, now that Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy are in the skies of undersea heaven, it's time for new undersea comic book heroes who are younger and stronger," Patrick: "just like we are." SpongeBob: "Exactly right, now what should we call ourselves?" Patrick: "I got it, how 'bout Spongeman and Pat-Boy?" SpongeBob: "That's a super good idea, we'll become Spongeman and Pat-Boy," Patrick: "but we'll need to write the movie script for Spongeman and Pat-Boy the Motion Picture at the Bikini Bottom Movie Studios." SpongeBob: "Then let's get right to it right away."Category:SpongeBob's Grand Adventures season 1 episode scripts